


【图文】回到族群之中

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Beta Tim Drake, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Slavery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Restraints, Tim Drake is a Talon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 当杰森死去并回来时，他发誓永远也不会回到那个族群中了。但是利爪不这么认为。毕竟，一个族群需要一个Omega。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第四天：地球3宇宙
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, implied Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】回到族群之中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Back with the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568154) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



杰森有能力去打一场，他确实可以。

但是利爪太了解他了。他知道他的所有举动，动作，他的战斗习惯（那些他试图改变的习惯）所带来的明显的线索，甚至知道他在不得不逃避时会去的地方。

最重要的是，利爪了解他这个人。不知何故，他知道杰森是谁，这应该是没人知道的。甚至连夜枭都不该知道。

因此，当他逃往的僻静小巷的两端突然被挡住时，杰森甚至都不感到惊讶。其中一头的是利爪，另一头是个孩子——一个杰森从未见过的孩子。

“嘿，小翅膀，”他听到理查德说，在他那金属般的猫头鹰形护目镜下闪露出牙齿，在这座城市夜景的背光下看起来颇具威胁性。杰森还没有反应过来，他就被撞倒在地，头盔飞了出去。 利爪的膝盖撞上杰森的下巴，而当他立即伸手拿枪时，令一记适当的踢力将其撞出了他的手。

是踢他的人是那个新孩子。那个像利爪一样全身都穿成他妈黑色的孩子。

杰森用膝盖跪在地上，立刻被利爪的Alpha气味所压倒，隐隐约约有着柏树和烧焦的木材的气味。他们几乎是侵入了他的鼻腔，无声地尖叫着让他放弃，投降并屈服于他的Alpha。 _ 这个 _ Alpha。

他的手被抓住向后扭转并且被绳索束缚。脖子上套了一个项圈——Omega的项圈，专门用来惩治拒绝臣服的那些个野蛮的Omega们。

杰森可以看出这个不认识的孩子是个新手。但是，尽管他没有任何可以闻出其属性的气味，这孩子确实受过良好的训练，而杰森能够因为自己输给了这样并肩战斗的两人而意外吗，当他熟知自己连利爪一个人也打不过的时候？

“谁是新孩子？”杰森冷笑，“不幸被夜枭领养的另一个小孤儿之一？”

反手的掌声响起，杰森低声咒骂，强迫自己吞下被耳光击中时所流出的血液，拒绝将它吐出来。

利爪拉起他的头发，迫使杰森面对他。他那黄色的虹膜在护目镜下瞪着他，就像一只猫头鹰看待它的猎物，而他的手里正拿着注射器，里面装满了被杰森熟知的液体。

他开始慌了。

“我看出你现在已经正式见过提摩西了。他是你的继任者，杰森，”理查德用他那非人的音色嘲笑到，“但他确实不能算。如你所见，提摩西是一个Beta，他的作用无非就是协助族群中的那些Alpha们。没有其他的。”

他手中的针头在城市的人造灯光下闪烁，而这只能让杰森想起这个道具（及其里面的东西）实际上有多危险。他无法移开目光，而他脖子上的项圈的确也不能给杰森带来任何安全感。

理查德专心地凝视着杰森，金色的，有着细缝般瞳孔的眼睛在琥珀色的镜片下闪耀着沉思的光芒。

“我们需要一个Omega，杰森，”他平静而压抑地说道，“我们需要你的陪伴。”

“那么，继续做梦吧，混蛋，”杰森道，“我离开了夜枭是有原因的。我永远不会再回到那个疯子或你们中任何一个身边了。”

“托马斯很想念你，我们都是。”理查德继续说，“提摩西一直渴望了解更多关于你的信息，‘那令人难以捉摸的，在他去世之前曾经是族群其中的一员的Omega。’我们都想念你温暖我们巢穴的日子，杰森。但是这次提摩西可以提供帮助。他可以帮助你准备，这样你就不必在等待时独自一人的。毕竟Beta的存在意义就是这样。”

“操你的，利爪，”杰森咬紧牙关说道。

但是理查德已经蹲在他面前，手里拿着注射器，液体几乎呈现和他的虹膜一样的金色。

理查德说，“没有必要骂人，小翅膀。一点点这个，一次强行激发的热潮，你很快就会回来与我们在一起了。”

提摩西这个孩子正在挪动他脖子上的那个将气味腺藏在下面的项圈。等他轻轻地提起项圈以露出他脆弱的脖子，利爪将针推入皮肤并开始注射药物。

注射器排空时，杰森无法呼吸。他的头旋转着，呼吸沉重，感觉就像他的心脏在跳动出他的胸膛。随着药物的预期效果开始发挥作用，他的身体也在逐渐发热。

在这段感官混乱中，杰森感到提摩西松开了他的肩膀，理查德的声音在他的耳边响起。

“欢迎回家，小翅膀。”


End file.
